Numerous integrated circuits (IC) are used for mixed signal purposes. That is, such circuits include both analog and digital components. Specifically, certain such mixed signal circuits include analog circuitry that operates at extremely high frequencies, for example, radio frequencies (RF), and digital circuitry that operates at baseband frequencies. Because of the presence of both analog and digital circuitry within such IC devices, there is a potential for interference between the analog and digital components.
While various sources of such interference may exist, one particular source of interference may be interference caused by harmonics of baseband clock frequencies that interfere with RF frequencies within the IC device. Accordingly, a need exists to reduce or prevent such interference.